Forging
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: "I've always had some sort of respect for you Mick, even after everything you've done." "Hmph, you shouldn't." Mick and Sara talk alone, something they've rarely done since Snart's death. Captain Canary is, of course, mentioned.


_Summary - "I've always had some sort of respect for you Mick, even after everything you've done." "Hmph, you shouldn't." Mick and Sara talk alone, something they've rarely done since Snart's death. Captain Canary is, of course, mentioned._

I started writing this one a few weeks ago after 'Raiders of the Lost Art' but I discontinued it when I started preparing for school. After this week's episode though, I found some inspiration.

Speaking of, school started up this week. I've found myself fitting in quite well with all the different people and classes that I'm with/in already. This year, I'm putting all of my time and effort more into school now that I know what to expect and this is time where I need to start thinking about what I want to do in later life.

Writing is a hobby, it's never really been something I could classify as potential future. I love writing and I don't intend on stopping either.

Enough about me, though!

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What can I do for you, Blondie?" As soon as the boots hit the floor in the galley, Mick doesn't need to look up from his fidgeting with the heat gun to know who it is.

The noise the boots make stop, "What gave me away this time?"

"The boots."

The pyromaniac glances up briefly to see Sara looking down at her footwear with a disapproving look, "Nothing really gets past you does it?"

"What do you expect, Captain? Thanks to my years of being Chronos, of course I'm gonna know who enters, takes my food and disappears."

"The food isn't _just_ yours, Mick." The older man isn't very thrilled when he hears the sound of a beer bottle being plucked out of its packaging.

"I don't share, Blondie. Get lost."

"No need to be so rude." The woman sits in the chair opposite Mick, throwing her feet up onto the table. Mick glances up as Sara unscrews the cap, "What?"

"I didn't get that beer for you."

Sara cocks her head to the side with a smirk, "I know." She throws her head back as she takes a swig of the tangy liquid. She looks at him as he fixes something up with the heat gun. "Whatcha doing?" She asks with a sing-song tone.

"Reassembling the heat gun. Snart made me promise once to always strip it down and put it back together every now and then so I don't forget how to put the damn thing back together."

Sara snorts with a laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like _him_."

Mick swipes a glance at the woman when her tone changes, "What's that for?"

"What?"

"Your voice changed when I mentioned 'im." He shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the almost put-back-together weapon. "Oh wait, that's normal."

"Mick." There's a warning somewhere after the way she says his name, but it never comes out of her mouth, instead gulping down the contents of the beer in her hand.

"Stop it, Blondie. All these women you keep jumping on… it's all to forget 'im and you know it."

"Who I spend my time with is none of your business-"

"If it's got something to do with Snart, then it damn well is." He releases a sigh, arms hanging down his sides, letting the heat gun rest in his lap. "You're not the only one here who cared about him."

Sara looks down at the beer, swirling the liquid inside the bottle, "I know." She's hesitant about what she wants to say next, but goes for it anyway. "Stein told me that you've been seeing him lately."

"Ahhh, knew the professor couldn't keep his damn mouth shut."

"Don't blame it on him. When me and Jax saw him operating on you, I had to ask. I am the captain after all - it's my right to know every member of this...family's well being."

Mick doesn't respond, planting the heat gun on the table when he's decided he's finished playing around with his signature weapon. His eyes briefly look down at something near the chair leg.

Following his eyes, the assassin looks around the table to find Leonard Snart's cold gun resting up against the furniture. She raises an eyebrow in surprise, "You carry that thing around with you?

"Unless we're out doing whatever," He answers, his eyes lingering on the weapon, "The last time I left it in my room _alone_ was when Nate went in there uninvited and tinkered with it. The 'Star Spangled' idiot learned his lesson though."

Sara actually laughs this time, "The Star Spangled idiot?"

"You've seen what his suit looks like, right?"

Sara shrugs, half in agreement, half in amusement, as she takes another mouthful of the beer.

She doesn't rarely talk to Mick alone given that he's always enjoyed his own company. But it never used to be like that when Snart was around.

Staring at the man, Sara see's a somewhat soft, thoughtful expression of Mick's face as his eyes remain on the Cold Gun, "I miss him, Sara."

The White Canary nearly chokes on her own saliva when that small sentence comes out. First off, he doesn't normally call her Sara unless he was concerned or if there was a serious issue.

And then to hear those tiny, somewhat emotional words out of a usual Mick 'couldn't give a hoot an a half' Rory was new.

 _Very_ new.

"That's a new one."

Mick looks at her sharply, "I'm not some emotionless bastard."

As much Sara wants to take the piss out of him for it, she decides against it, looking back at the Cold Gun, "It's just that… well, I don't normally hear words like that come out of that mouth very much."

"People think that I don't have a brain, but I do have a heart."

 _Okay, who is he and what has he done with Mick Rory?_ Sara's thinking in her mind. Instead, she says, "Yeah, even I have to be reminded of that now and then. And since Leonard isn't here to do it for me, I need to do it myself."

When Mick gives her an interested and amused look, she shrugs it off with a look that tells him that she'll talk about it later. He looks away and her expression is replaced with a soft, sad smile, "You know, you're not as bad as people say you are."

"Oh?" Mick's slightly amused again, grabbing a fresh bottle of beer over to him and unscrewing the cap, "Says who?"

"Amaya." He coughs even before he's even taken a swig of the liquid. Sara grins widely. "She really got under your skin, didn't she?"

"No." His response is defensive and quick, much to his own dismay as Sara smirks. "She just…" The woman continues to watch him, waiting for his response. Then he relents before finally downing some of the drink, "Yeah, she damn well did."

Sara laughs, "I knew it."

"It's not like that." Again, quick and defensive, much to his dismay, "Last time I heard, she and Nate were getting it on back in 1776."

It's his turn to smirk as the White Canary's expression changes, spluttering, "Wait, what? Amaya and Nate?!"

Mick nods with a hum.

"How the heck did I miss that?!"

"You were probably too busy dying at the time." Sara narrows her eyes at him. "Seriously, how many times is that now?"

"I'm losing count." The man grunts in amusement, looking at the woman. "But I can guarantee that the last time I died back in 2015, it was for much longer."

Mick holds his drink up, "Well...that's a good thing. I'd rather you be captain on this mucked up-" The older man is somewhat careful with his words. "-team than anyone else. Even that bloody British Man. He pissed me off too much."

Sara laughs again, raising her drink up to clink with his with a genuine smile, "Thank you Mick." She doesn't actually drink when he does, her eyes just staring at him, thinking about how much Mick has actually changed since they've been on the Waverider. "Mick?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've always had some sort of respect for you, even after everything you've done."

"Hmph, you shouldn't."

Sara's confused, "Why not?"

"I tried to kill you for one thing. Do I need to say more?"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"I would've had Snart not got himself tangled up in his own feelings and stopped me."

Sara opens her mouth to shoot something back regarding Leonard when Gideon pipes up, " _ **Captain, I'm detecting an aberration regarding the Spear of Destiny. Dr Heywood wants you and Mr Rory to meet at the bridge with the rest of the team immediately.**_ "

The woman looks back at Mick, standing up with her beer bottle left on the table, "This conversation isn't over."

"I didn't think so," Mick replies, following Sara's lead and shoving the heat gun in it's rightful place on the brace on his leg. He picks up the Cold gun beside the chair, looking over it once more.

"You know, Mick… if you need someone to talk to, even if you want to grumble and rant or whatever, I am here, okay?"

Mick makes a disgusted noise, "Enough with the mushy feelings." But his expression softens when he walks around the table and squeezes Sara's shoulder, whispering, "The same to you."

Sara smiles at him, her eyes lingering on his for a little while. Then she lets out a small 'hmph'. _He's not that bad after all._

He holds an arm out, "Lead the way, Captain."

As they walk out of the galley, leaving their half emptied beer bottles on the table, there's a new layer of trust and respect settling over the two.

Mick hums in his mind, knowing very well he's not the only one still hurting over his closest friend's death.

As if he's going to admit that to anyone else though.

* * *

As much as I love the thought of Amaya and Mick together, I can't help but feel that the article I read online a few weeks ago with Dominic Purcell (who portrays Mick) kind of makes more sense. I'm not sure who's seen this, but what he basically states is that they have 'more of an emotional connection'.

Phil Klemmer later backed this up, stating that she's 'gotten under his skin' and that there's also a real 'Beauty and the Beast vibe' that these two share.

I kind of agree with what they've said now and I can see that Amaya and Mick aren't really a romantic kind of duo.

That doesn't mean that I ship Amaya and Nate though.

The only couple that had real chemistry and had that flirty, somewhat hilarious banter was Leonard and Sara. They are the only couple that I've ever shipped on Legends and probably the only couple that I've shipped from day one. Even Barry and Iris can't top what they had.

Again, speaking of, I want Captain Cold back now!

Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
